Lilynette Gingerback
Lilynette Gingerback is an Arrancar. Apart from being an Arrancar, she is a sealed part of Coyote Starrk's power: when he uses his Resurrección, the two become one. Statistics *'Name': Lilynette Gingerback *'Origin': Bleach *'Gender': Female *'Age': Unknown *'Birthday': January 19 *'Classification': Arrancar *'Height': 142 cm (4'8") *'Weight': 31 kg (68 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Light Pink *'Hair Color': Light Green *'Relatives': Coyote Starrk (Other-Half) *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Spiritual Power *'Standard Equipment': Los Lobos *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Cero *'Voice Actor': Kiyomi Asai Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Lilynette is a young-looking female Arrancar. Her outfit consists of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. Her Hollow hole is positioned in the center of her stomach. The remainder of her Hollow mask is the form of a helmet, with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. Her right eye is light pink, with the left eye covered by her hollow mask and a flame design over the eyehole and she also has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner. Personality Lilynette can be both cheerful and mischievous at the same time. She enjoys waking Coyote Starrk up in unusual ways, such as shoving her fist down his throat. Despite her childish behavior, she does have a more serious side, as she is concerned about the ominous occurrences in Hueco Mundo and shows sorrow over Aaroniero Arruruerie being killed. She is rather proud, taking offense when underestimated due to her appearance. Her relationship with Starrk is also unique among the Espada and their subordinates, appearing more comical and lighthearted. She does not address him with the usual "-sama" suffix (a Japanese honorific similar to Lord or Master), as the other subordinates generally do for their respective Espada and simply calls him by his name. As such, she is more like a younger sister than a servant to Starrk. Despite this familiarity, Lilynette does show a certain degree of respect for Starrk and knows of his true power, even when he chooses to be humble about it (or is simply too lazy to show it), to the point of being outraged at him allowing Baraggan Louisenbairn to lead the battle against the Shinigami in Karakura Town, knowing Starrk is higher in rank and power than him. In their separated forms, Lilynette retains all self-motivation and drive, while Starrk himself has next to none. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Los Lobos (Spanish for "The Wolves", Japanese for "Wolf Pack"): Unlike all other known Arrancar, Lilynette does not have a Zanpakutō. She instead is the sealed form of Starrk's Zanpakutō and is necessary for Starrk to enter his Resurrección. *'Resurrección': Due to Lilynette and Starrk having originally been one being, she shares his Resurrección, Los Lobos. While she normally wields her own sword, in her and Starrk's Resurrección form, she is both of Starrk's guns. She can apparently still feel things and talk audibly in this form, for she says it hurts when he hits her against his head and cries out when he slaps the back end of the gun. She is even able to shoot out of the guns by her own will as well. Cero: Charging a light-green Cero through her left eye (which her mask remnants cover), Lilynette fires it from the center of her face. The power of the Cero is very weak, for Jushiro Ukitake states even a Gillian-class Menos fires a more potent Cero. Spiritual Power: Despite being Starrk's other half, Lilynette is a rather weak Arrancar: during her duel against Ukitake, he fended her off with low-level Kidō and minimal effort and when she fired a Cero against him, he easily repelled it unarmed. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Coyote Starrk In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Arrancar Army Category:Bleach Characters